The Wheels of Fate: Mass Effect
by Draconis2U
Summary: Guy dies, gets reincarnated as a Quarian into a Mass Effect AU where the only difference is the appearance of the Quarians. The entire First Chapter is kind of a summary going over him deciding things about his reincarnation. Has elements and references to other things. Will cover a bit before ME1, ME1 itself, and then It's off to Andromeda.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reincarnation**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Location change_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or anything in it except for my OC

_The Void_

Darkness, emptiness, weightlessness, There is nothing here. I know I died, I can't remember how. I have no body but my mind remains aware. Even knowing that I'm dead, I didn't panic. I couldn't. I just felt this strange mixture of contentment, and confusion. Both at peace with my death and at the same time questioning it and why I'm aware at all in this endless void.

'How long has it been? It feels like I've been floating through this void for years.'

Suddenly everything changes. Where there was once Darkness there is blinding light. Where there was once emptiness and weightlessness there is a room and near crushing weight. Where I had no body it was suddenly returned to me. My body ached everywhere and felt unreasonably heavy. Head pounding, lungs burning, stomach churning pain. Everything hurts. I gasp, breathing in air after an unknown amount of time without it and just as suddenly as my body was returned all the aching, pounding, burning, and churning stops. The near crushing weight gone with them, the light that was once blinding now seems much milder. I slowly sit up, looking around I'm In some sort of office. Directly in front of me seated at a desk is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Flawless alabaster skin, shoulder length silky black hair, and golden eyes. She was wearing a women's business suit and had rectangular glasses. She appeared to be sorting through paperwork. I slowly stood up wary that quick movements could cause the pain to return. After I managed to stand and steady myself she finally looked up from her paperwork to look at me. She smiles, her smile is gentle and oddly comforting.

"Where am I? How long was I dead?" I ask.

"Currently you're in Limbo, also known as the void. You have been dead and buried for just over three years now, also you're technically still dead. I just figured you'd enjoy having your body for this conversation." she replied.

"How did I die? Why can't I remember?"

"It's standard procedure to erase the subject's memory of their death. When they remember It just tends to cause unnecessary problems, so I'm afraid I can't tell you how you died. However due to the mistakes of my predecessor you died before you were supposed to and before you could complete your purpose. I'm sorry I took so long to get to you but I've been busy cleaning up after the many other mistakes of my predecessor." She said whilst putting the paper she had been working on the out pile of papers.

"My purpose? So fate is real? Is free will an illusion?"

She sighs and pushes her glasses up. "Why do you mortals always assume that the existence of fate means free will is fake? Well no, free will is not an illusion however you have falsely assumed that fate means that something is absolute."

I give her a confused look

"In the vastness of creation fate isn't absolute. It is merely the thing that happens or is supposed to happen in most realities. For example in most of the realities of the Naruto anime Orochimaru betrays Konoha and unlocks a form of immortality. It happens in most but not all of them so it is considered to be fate."

"Okay, I think I get it. So I died before I was supposed to, what happens now? Do I get reincarnated to complete my purpose?"

"No. The many mistakes my predecessor made has greatly unbalanced your World's Wheel of Fate. Adding you back into it would just cause more problems at this point."

"Wait. Did you just say 'Wheel of Fate'? Like the Wheel of Fate from Legacy of Kain?"

She smiles. "Yes. Every world and every reality have a Wheel of Fate. A cycle of death and rebirth. However they aren't all as strict as the one from Legacy of Kain. Only the Canon or base worlds and realities have strict ones. Since the one you came from is a Canon one I can't reincarnate you back into it since it has already corrected itself."

"Okay so Naruto and Legacy of Kain are both real?"

"In the vastness of creation everything is real."

"Okay. But you still haven't told me what happens to me now."

"Since you died ahead of your time and without completing your purpose, I'm supposed to compensate you by letting you decide where you get reincarnated."

"Wait. So I get to pick where I reincarnate? And I can pick anything in the vastness of creation?" I ask excitement evident in my voice.

"You can pick almost anything in creation. You can't get reincarnated into any Canon or base worlds or realities but you could pick a non-canon one that is basically identical or you could search for one with changes you'd like."

I had to think about it for a while. There were infinite choices. After considering it for hours I still couldn't choose.

"So I'm just gonna be an average person after being reincarnated?"

"If you want to be average, you can be average. If you want something special ask."

"Can I get access to the potions from Essence META CYOA?"

"Sure." she snaps her fingers and a table covered with potions appears.

After considering the Essences I have access to I decided to get reincarnated as a Quarian into a near identical to canon reality of Mass Effect. The only real difference is the appearance of the Quarians as I hated how lazy Bioware got when deciding their appearance.

Here is the information on the changes. (I did not come up with these changes.)

Quarians do appear superficially similar to humans at first glance, but on closer examination, more distinctly alien traits become obvious. This can be startling to humans who may have assumed quarians would be basically human-like under the suit.

**Hair / feathers**: What initially appears to be hair is actually a feathery, downy head-covering, soft and fluffy to the touch. Usually dark in color, sometimes ranging into red or white. The "feathers" tend to branch, rather than having a single central shaft. This feathery material is not confined to the head, but also grows down the back of the neck, along the spine, sometimes around the shoulders and along the limbs. However, most quarians depilate to avoid issues of chafing inside the suit. The envirosuits are capable of applying a skin treatment that will remove feathers as they grow. Some quarians allow the feathers to grow on their heads, but usually trim them shorter.

**Eyes**: Quarian eyes appear tilted to humans, and have slit-shaped rather than circular pupils. The pupils are often quite small; in their native environment, quarians evolved to be active in early morning, early evening, and into the night, rather than during the heat of day. Quarians typically perceive light levels comfortable to humans as too bright, so their pupils contract accordingly. Quarians also have a secondary membrane that protects their eyes from dust and dry air, so the eyes may appear pupil-less. In addition, the eyes are luminous. Typical color ranges from silvery white through yellow to a deep orange.

**Skin**: Quarian skin tends to be marked, with vertical stripes, mottling, or large patches of different colors. This trait helped early quarians to blend in with their surroundings. Quarian skin also has a pebbly texture, not smooth, and can appear iridescent in the right circumstances. It's a tough, thick surface that requires some effort to pierce. (Whereas humans, say, can be scratched relatively easily.) Quarian skin ranges in color from violet to golden-brown.

**Ears**: Quarians don't have protruding ears, but rather narrow slits that funnel sound into the head.

**Nose**: Quarians have relatively small nose buds, with nostrils that can seal nearly completely closed. This protects the delicate nasal membranes against Rannoch's arid environment.

**Mouth**: Quarians have thin, flexible tongues, and noticeably sharp canine teeth. They are not, however, obligate carnivores, and indeed the Migrant Fleet adopts a largely vegan diet.

**Joints**: Many quarian joints have a wider range of motion than human joints do, so quarians can bend into positions that humans would find uncomfortable or impossible.

**Muscles**: Quarians also have relatively dense muscle structure, which makes them stronger than they look.

**Breasts**: Female quarians visibly possess breasts. As in humans, the primary purpose of these is the feeding of young. However, quarians do not possess an exterior nipple, but instead a sort of slit which is normally closed, and opens in childbearing quarians. The quarian infant, instead of sucking, will insert its tongue into the slit in order to obtain nourishment.

**Genitalia**: Just as quarian nostrils can seal to protect nasal membranes, quarian genitalia is typically concealed beneath folds of tough skin to protect delicate tissues. When arousal engorges the genital area, the folds open to reveal the vaginal opening or penis. A quarian who is not in a state of arousal may have a doll-like appearance to humans, given the lack of nipples and visible genitals.

The Envirosuit

While normally perceived as a limitation to quarians, the envirosuit is at the same time something of a technological miracle. Envirosuits can be sealed off in sections to isolate damaged areas, and have a considerable suite of tools to monitor health. The suits are made of a very durable material, which is not easily pierced.

Envirosuits interface directly with the wearer's omni-tool. Information is also routed to a head's-up display the can project inside the wearer's helmet. The cluster of cables visible at the back of male quarians' envirosuits contains wiring that enables rapid information transfer, and also assists in temperature control and delivery of medi-gel, nutrient paste, water, and other necessaries. All quarian envirosuits have such cabling, although many quarians prefer to cover the cables with a hood (as we see on female quarians in-game). Many quarians adorn their suits with colorful woven cloths for decorative purposes, as well as to conceal other ports, pouches, and the like, which some quarians consider unsightly.

Most quarians have cybernetic enhancements. In many cases, these are bone, muscle, and skin enhancements that make quarians more durable. Most quarians also have one or more cybernetic ports that interface with the suit. Suits typically have an onboard VI that monitors biometric information; these are relatively simple VIs, usually without the capacity to vocalize, as quarians have been much more cautious about their VI research since their conflict with the geth. Unsuited, however, quarians will have visible suit-interface ports – probably at the side of the head or back of the neck, maybe elsewhere as well. An unsuited quarian will also have to adjust to the relative lack of information available to them, as they cannot call personal and environmental information immediately to their HUD, and have to use their omni-tool manually like everybody else.

Then I customize my appearance and choose the Essences I wanted.

Skin Color: Pale Blue mottled with Violet and Blue

Hair/feather Color: White

Eye Color: Silvery Blue (Only appears on Biotic Quarians)

Essence of the Blank - By taking this essence, you gain but one benefit:

Your potential becomes limitless. You can learn any discipline or skill set, even if you shouldn't be capable of it, without forgetting it and practice them into mastery, no matter how many you learn. Any abilities you have from other Essences will increase where possible and develop in ways beyond their initial purposes

Essence of the Assassin - By consuming the essence of the Assassin, you gain several boons:

A body just above peak of your species in ability, one sculpted to your tastes and tougher then it should be. This body can grow in ability and durability through training.

Granted some sort of innate energy like Ki, Chakra, or something like that, which you can use to empower yourself in different ways such as body reinforcement. Perhaps even creating techniques with it as well. (I chose biotics for this)

Supernaturally skilled at stealth, sneak successfully even through powerful magic wards or the toughest mortal security.

Can mimic others down to their looks, voice, and personality with study, and even get their memories if you manage to touch them. Also a masterful actor able to fall into and out of a role or mask without fail and on the fly.

Able to conceptually kill anything no matter how immortal.

Supernatural mastery of many weapons and unarmed styles, even just plain old brawling.

Supernatural senses, able to see miles away, hear a rodent fart in a quiet field, etc.

Can travel through shadows as well as turn invisible.

Able to create corporeal clones that are absolutely loyal and have all your powers and abilities. Just as tough as you, as well. Limited to three initially, but this number will grow with practice.

Essence of the Scholar - By consuming the essence of the Scholar, you gain several boons:

Perfect memory with infinite storage.

Beyond genius level intellect. Do calculations and process things faster than supercomputers.

Immunity to insanity and other memetic hazards. "Things that man was not meant to know" becomes more of a guideline than a rule.

Mastery of many sciences, even ones not discovered yet.

Can reverse engineer anything with enough time.

Gain practically infinite trains of thought and the ability to multitask.

Gain knowledge of any data storage device or book, just by touching it, no reading necessary. This effect can be turned on and off.

Essence of the Adventurer - By consuming the essence of the Adventurer, the eternal wanderer and jack-of-all-trades, you gain the following boons:

A sound mind in a sound body, ready and fit for adventure, maintained undiminished even into old age, although your lifespan will only be mildly enhanced, barring further boons from elsewhere.

A free, one-time cosmetic body resculpt to your ideal or desired appearance. For some reason adventurers are often good-looking.

Immunity to all diseases, immunity to minor health problems, and the ability to consume anything that isn't actually poisonous or indigestible by your metabolism without any problems.

Infinite willpower to keep going through any amount of hardship, even bloody and broken you will not stop.

Perfect Memory with infinite storage.

Enhanced learning and development, the ability to go from entirely untrained to having completely maxed out your potential or skill in a much shorter period of time than normal. This applies to anything that you already have the capacity to do or learn that can possibly be advanced by training. Advancement never slows down until or unless you hit a softcap.

Skills, stats, and abilities never degrade due to lack of training or passage of time.

Essence of the Mad Doctor - By consuming the essence of the Mad Doctor, you gain several boons:

Perfect memory with infinite storage.

Beyond Genius level intellect.

Can make potions that can do almost anything, from immortality to regeneration, or that can even cause someone to fall in love with a specific target.

Immunity to disease and poison, both mundane and magical.

Immense knowledge on occult and alchemical lore, that updates itself should you find a way to travel to different worlds.

Supernaturally skilled at medicine, can cure just about anything with some research, already know how to tackle most ailments.

Master of life and biology, able to create homunculi that are superior to regular versions of their species in all areas, including being ageless and perfectly loyal to you.

You may also create other creatures like sewn-together Frankenstein abominations, chimera, or other mutated beasts.

Can conjure ingredients from thin air.

Essence of the Crafter - By consuming the essence of the Crafter, you gain several boons:

Master Craftsman: able to design, build, and maintain anything from machines to a simple shovel.

Flawless Work: anything created will never rot or rust, only able to be destroyed through violence. These creations are extremely durable as well.

Creations work better than those made by someone else.

Can conjure dead or inorganic materials needed to work with from thin air.

Ability to craft items on par with those in myth and legend: Spears that never miss, swords that cut through anything, invulnerable armor, etc.

Can force specific abilities onto items through your sheer skill and ability to craft on a conceptual level.

Essence of the Gourmand - By taking this essence, you become the king of gourmet:

You are granted encyclopedic knowledge of all the ingredients in the multiverse.

You can recieve ideas on how to create new dishes.

You can conjure any ingredients and cooking equipment you want out of thin air.

You can eat as much as you want without having to worry about your weight. In fact, the more you eat, the more your attributes increase.

You can eat anything. Your teeth will bite through any substance, and it will soften inside your mouth.

Should you wish it you gain the properties of anything you eat. Cooking it increases the benefits you gain.

I decided to leave my name blank so my new parents will give me a name. I'm terrible at naming things.

"Well I've got everything I need. I'm ready to get started."

"Very well." She snaps her fingers and a door appears to my right. "Simply walk through and begin your new life."

I looked at the door for a moment wondering if I'd prepared enough. 'I've prepared as much as I can. Not much else I could do.' I then walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Zann'Raas nar Ridin**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Location change_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or anything in it except for my OC Zann'Raas

_The Migrant Fleet/The Ridin_

I was born in the 2159 CE (Common Era). So I was born two years after the Relay 314 Incident (First Contact War).

My parents named me Zann, My full name (currently) being Zann'Raas nar Ridin. Which translates as I'm Zann, my clan name is Raas, my birthship is the Ridin. I always liked Quarian naming conventions.

Luckily I wasn't aware whilst I was in the womb. I also wasn't fully aware during the first few months of my new life. I'd probably go crazy with boredom if I was.

I was born a biotic, which is extremely rare among Quarians since the Envirosuits protect against exposure to element zero. Of course I got biotics because my mother Mela'Raas vas Ridin nar Qwib-Qwib (Formerly Mela'Visar vas Tiwan nar Qwib-Qwib) got heavily exposed to element zero in an accident on the Tiwan, which resulted in the Tiwan getting scrapped since they were unable to get it back in working order. My mother was one of the eight total that survived both the accident and didn't die of infection afterwards. The survivors, my mother included were heavily injured so they were sent to the Ridin.

The Ridin is the best medical ship in the Migrant Fleet. Every ship has a medicine stockpile, but the Ridin had its medical stockpile plus a large portion of the surplus medicine, the best surgery/clean rooms and best medical equipment in the fleet. It was here where she met, fell in love with, and eventually married my Father Zaeto'Raas vas Ridin nar Rayya. Which of course lead to my creation. Since she was heavily exposed to element zero it wasn't entirely out of her system when I was conceived. So I absorbed the leftover element zero in her system as I was growing. Most of my infancy was spent in what was basically a high tech bubble. I didn't get my first envirosuit till I was six.

I drew a lot of attention when I was younger because of my appearance. My pale blue skin and white hair/feathers both being rare recessive traits along with my silvery blue eyes which immediately let everyone know I was biotic. Since I was biotic I had several marines assigned to watch me and 'deal' with me should I prove to be detrimental to the safety of the fleet. Whilst getting to experience life in the Migrant Fleet was interesting, having to walk on eggshells about my biotics wasn't the best experience. Despite the marines assigned to watch me I had a relatively normal childhood in the fleet.

My parents were both great and loved me even with the biotics. After becoming a member of the Ridin my mother Mela ended up being one of the head engineers, there had to be several (per ship) due to how much they had to manage and check on.

Mela was very open and very much an extrovert. It was a bit weird having such a kind and attentive mother. In my past life I wasn't that close to my mother.

Since the accident on the Tiwan, Mela developed a weird sixth sense about maintaining the Ridin. She would randomly feel the need to check something, after doing so she ALWAYS found something wrong with it and fixed it. At first some on the Ridin just thought she was paranoid after what happened to the Tiwan but after the third time they just let her check anything she wanted.

My father Zaeto was one of the doctors on-board the Ridin. He cared in his own way, He was very logical and straightforward. He was much like a Salarian in that respect minus the hyperactivity. He also lacked any form of subtlety, in my mother's own words "He's as subtle as a Krogan headbutt.". He was also somewhat socially inept. I never understood how they ended up together.

I still got to go to 'public school' which was basically meeting in the common area and learning different things from different adults. They would switch out who taught us based on what we were learning.

The most embarrassing being when my father was teaching us sex ed. Keelah I'll never live that down. Subtle as a Krogan headbutt indeed. Not only was I and the other children extremely embarrassed, but many of the adults that were around could be heard quietly laughing. They did it on purpose.

I wasn't allowed to play with other children since they were worried that if I got upset I'd end up hurting the other children with my biotics. So when all the other kids got to play I got private lessons, which ranged from helping me control my biotics to my parents teaching me more about their jobs.

Due to how quickly I absorbed any information given to me I was recognized as a prodigy. I was the first of my 'class' to graduate, if you could even really call it that. The way the schooling worked was a lot more on an individual basis. The faster you absorbed and could use information, the faster you could graduate. I graduated at age ten. Most of the other kids in my 'class' didn't graduate till they were fourteen.

I met a nine year old Tali'Zorah nar Rayya when I was eleven. She had been brought over to the Ridin to treat a nasty infection she got. I had basically become my father's assistant/nurse and got to help treat her. Whilst treating her we became friends, despite the many embarrassing moments both of us had thanks to my father. While we didn't get to interact physically too much since she went back to the Rayya after being treated, we regularly played all manner of video games together since our ships were always close enough for us to do so. Tali's Father Rael'Zorah hated me. He didn't trust my biotics and felt I was a bad influence on Tali since I'd introduced her to video games, which were "Distracting her from her lessons." according to him.

"Don't let my father scare you off, he has already scared off all the boys on the Rayya and not many of the girls here like video games." Tali said over the mic as we were playing.

"He's not scaring me off Tali. You're much to fun for that to happen." I replied.

"Hahaha" Tali Laughed. "Thanks Zann."

"No problem." There was a few minutes of silence as we continued playing.

"Hey… Zann?" Tali asked.

"What's going on Tali? Is everything okay?" I asked worried about the pause.

"No, everything is great… I was just wondering… If you'd like to be best friends?" She asked sounding nervous.

"Sure thing Tali!" I said "We'll be best friends forever, right?"

"Yeah! Forever!" She replied.

I didn't expect to become best friends with Tali but I didn't see a reason not to. If I'd understood what I saw when selecting this reality Tali is supposed to end up with Shepard. I always felt that Shepard and Tali made the cutest couple.

I continued working as my father's assistant/nurse till I was fourteen where I was recognized as a doctor by the Migrant Fleet. I was the youngest doctor in the history of the fleet. My parents were so proud.

"That's my boy!" My father exclaimed patting me on the back. I'd just been recognized as a doctor by the fleet. "I always knew you'd be a doctor like me."

"He could have easily been an engineer or any other job in the fleet if he wanted it." My mother said. They had always jokingly argued about which of them I'd end up being more like. "Besides I don't think the fleet could handle another doctor like you, totally lacking in subtlety." My mother continued jokingly.

"Are you still going on about when I taught them sex ed? That was years ago. I don't see why you can't let it go." My father replied.

"You're the only one on the Ridin that has been able to let it go." I said, embarrassed just thinking about that day.

"Oh please! Everyone else is just to easily embarrassed. And being subtle just wastes time, better to just say what needs to be said." My father went to his usual defense.

"Sometimes being subtle and less direct can be romantic. Totally unlike how you asked me out." Mother said jokingly.

"You said yes, didn't you?" My father replied, entirely missing the joking tone she was using.

"You may be a socially inept, overly blunt bosh'tet. But at least you're my socially inept, overly blunt bosh'tet." My mother said lovingly.

And so life in the fleet continued as normal. I was able to treat patients on my own, my parents continued doing their jobs, me and Tali would play video games and chat during our free time. It continued like this till I turned fifteen, I was then informed that I'd be taking my pilgrimage early.

Normally a Quarian wouldn't leave for their pilgrimage till they were in their twenties, for example Tali wouldn't leave for her pilgrimage till she was twenty two. However I ended up leaving for my pilgrimage shortly after becoming fifteen, the only stated reason for this was that I was a prodigy. The two unstated reasons were that Rael'Zorah hated me and many others distrusted my biotics. My parents and Tali were VERY upset about it but they couldn't really do anything about it.

All my parents could do was teach me what I'd need to know about living outside the fleet. Tali was begging her father to intervene but he didn't, he was the one that pushed for it in the first place. I still don't entirely understand why he hates me so much. I wasn't that worried about my early pilgrimage with the Essences I have I should be fine. What I was worried about was that me being sent on an early pilgrimage was straining Tali's relationship with her father. I didn't want to ruin their relationship, since I knew Rael was going to die and even if their relationship was ruined Tali would feel guilty about the last words she'd say to him.

"I don't understand how my father can be such a bosh'tet!" Tali yelled. She'd been venting to me about her father for the past hour. "How can he and the other admirals just send you on an early pilgrimage?! You aren't ready for that!" She continued.

"Tali, I'll be fine. I-" before I could continue she interrupts me.

"No, you won't be fine! You're too young to go on a pilgrimage and they know it! Just because you're a prodigy doesn't mean you're ready to survive outside the fleet!"

"Tali." I said my voice stern. "I'll be fine. I'm perfectly capable of handling my pilgrimage."

"How can you be so relaxed about this?!" She asks.

"Because I've always found it's better to not worry too much over something you can't change. If you do you'll only make it worse."

Tali seemed to calm down a little. "Fine just… just promise me you'll be safe… And that I'll see you again."

"I promise Tali. I'll be safe and we'll see each other again." I spent another hour convincing Tali not to hate her father.

A few weeks later everything was set. I said my goodbyes and got on a shuttle to start my pilgrimage.


End file.
